


Blossom

by gigantic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic
Summary: That’s the thing — it’s not about the sex. Well. It’s not entirely about the sex.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalpants/gifts).



Lawson’s phone buzzes once. 

Then again. Then a third time. 

“Oh, shit,” he says softly. Grabbing it from the bedside table seems nearly impossible in his current position.

“What’s wrong?” Dylan asks, turning his head. His voice is heavy, like he was on his way out. 

“Nothing.” Lawson squeezes his hip and tries to maneuver. “I think someone’s texting me. It’s probably Jake.” 

His cock pulls back as he twists, reaching behind himself. Dylan groans unhappily. “Don’t, you’ll slip out.”

“I’ve got it.” He’s determined. It takes some awkward upper body stretching, but Lawson manages to snag the bottom of his phone where it’s hanging past the edge of the table. “There.” He turns back to Dylan fully, the phone between his hand and Dylan’s side as Lawson takes a minute to push all the way back inside of him. “Tadah.” 

Dylan shivers and says, “That thing is cold.”

Lawson laughs softly. “Complain, complain.” 

Dylan’s strangely endearing like this, curled on his side and gradually drifting toward napping. His ass is warm and soft around Lawson’s dick. They’ve been lying like this for a couple hours, Lawson thinks. He didn’t notice the time when they started fucking, but the television has worked its way through a few shows, and if Jake is texting him, it means he’s grown impatient. 

“Ah, yep,” Lawson says as he holds the phone above Dylan to check it. “Jake wants to know why we’re not downstairs.”

Specifically, Jake wants to know if they’re not downstairs because Lawson is still inside of Dylan.

“Where are you?” reads the first text. The second says, “The sun is so nice!” Finally, the third says, “Tell me you’re not still fucking.”

Typing one-handed means it takes him longer to respond. He writes, “He’s comfortable.” He considers adding an emoji, but none of them seem quite right. Never mind. Send.

Snuggling closer to Dylan works Lawson’s dick in him a little. It’s not really even a thrust, but Dylan moans softly. Lawson drops his chin to Dylan’s shoulder. He presses his mouth over the skin, not quite a kiss but affectionate. Friendly. It’s easy to be like that with Dylan, Lawson’s learned. He doesn’t mind blurring the lines.

That’s the thing — it’s not about the sex. Well. It’s not _entirely_ about the sex. Getting off is a good way to relieve stress, and he, Dylan, Jake and Nick just bond really well. With Nick gone, they’re down to a mighty trio. Mutual handjobs evolved into learning that Jake tried giving once, you know, with his mouth, but it wasn’t his thing. That evolved into Dylan revealing that he likes when a guy is rutting into him from behind.

“It just feels really good, I don’t know,” Dylan had said.

“Stromer.” Jake had been a little stunned. Lawson could see it on his face. He probably looked the same. “So you’re into guys for real?”

“I’m into getting fucked. Real dick feels better than — I tried a dildo, like. I don’t know. I loved my ex-girlfriend; I loved having sex with my ex-girlfriend,” he said and made a face. He shrugged. “Maybe I could be bi.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Jake said thoughtfully. “Cool.”

Lawson didn’t have any answers for him. He’d been pretty sure he was in love with TK a few years back, but they never did anything, and anyway TK’s straight. Lawson might be straight. He’s hooked up with girls, and it was okay. 

He didn’t anticipate fucking Dylan after that, but they went out to the arcade one night. It was great. Duke bought them a few beers, but eventually he and the others ditched arcade fun for something else. Jake went with, and Dylan and Lawson ended up going back to the hotel together hours later, some strange mix of alcohol heavy and keyed up from games.

They jerked off in Dylan’s room, which wasn’t a big deal, but it turned into pushing closer. Lawson ended up between Dylan’s legs, humping him, and Dylan said, “You wanna? You can.” Lawson knew what he meant. 

He wanted to. They did. 

Dylan’s a cuddler in all areas of his life, so at first Lawson thought Dylan not wanting him to pull out after coming was an extension of that. He really sinks into it, though. Lawson’s a patient guy, so he doesn’t mind. He puts his arms around Dylan and lies with him, snug in Dylan’s ass and letting himself go soft. Staying. The first time Dylan fell asleep on him was sort of odd but as soon as Lawson tried to pull out, he whined. 

He does it even now. Lawson can tell Dylan’s going to nap, and yet he protests when Lawson shifts. 

“You really like having someone inside you,” Lawson says, because he’s amazed. He’s just never met anyone like Dylan. 

“I told you,” Dylan mumbles. “It’s good.” 

Lawson stays until Jake starts texting again. “Stop camping out in Dylan. Come chill with me,” he sends. 

Dylan’s snoring softly. He makes a mournful noise when Lawson pushes back, but he doesn’t wake up much. Pinching a shirt from the floor, Lawson wipes between Dylan’s cheeks a little and then wipes off his cock. A shower would probably be better. He makes it quick and then slips on his swim trunks and heads down to the pool. 

Jake is lying in their usual spot, stretched out on a lounger and shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Heeey!!” he calls, holding up a hand for Lawson like he needs a guide. There are only three other people using the pool area right now. “You made it out of the boyfriend’s clutches.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Lawson says and hopes he isn’t blushing. He hasn’t even kissed Dylan. 

“So it’s still not official yet.”

“Be quiet.” Lawson leans over to nudge Jake’s knee as he sits on a lounger of his own. 

Jake laughs and hands Lawson a bottle of sunscreen. “With me, you wear protection.”

“We’re safe,” Lawson says as he takes the bottle. He’s not sleeping with anybody but Dylan, and he’s 99 percent positive Dylan isn’t hooking up with anyone else either, outside of still jerking off Jake, too, sometimes. He hasn’t asked, but it probably would’ve come up if someone else was helping Dylan get off.

Jake starts talking about some weird encounter he and Oliver had at the mall yesterday. “I couldn’t tell if they were fans or if they mistook us for different people,” Jake says, chuckling. 

Lawson smiles, but he’s half-listening. His mind keeps drifting back to Dylan, picturing him with an arm tucked under his head. He wonders if Jake’s ever used the word “boyfriend” around Dylan and, if so, what that made Dylan think. Lawson doesn’t think he feels about Dylan the way he felt about TK, but it’s only been two weeks since the arcade. 

Jake is right about one thing: the sun feels great today. They toast for a while, broken up by a couple laps in the pool. They have a game tomorrow, but right now relaxing is their number one priority. The only thing that interrupts it is the way Lawson’s stomach starts growling.

“Want to get food?” Jake asks. 

“Yeah, something quick.” Lawson rocks forward and sits upright, poised to push to his feet. 

They decide on burgers. Jake drives and pulls on a shirt he has in his back seat so that at least one of them is mostly decent as they hit a drive-through. 

“Don’t forget Dyl,” Lawson says when Jake’s ordering.

“Oh, actually make it two of that second combo, please,” Jake says. He’s smirking when he glances back to Lawson. “Don’t worry. Dylan’s covered now.” 

“It’s nice!” Lawson shouldn’t have to defend being thoughtful, but he feels oddly exposed for a moment. It’s not a big deal. They all need to eat. 

He picks at his fries on the short return drive. Lawson divides up the food so that he only has the stuff for him and Dylan, and then says, “I’m taking this to him. Want to come hang out?”

As the words leave his mouth, Lawson realizes he doesn’t want Jake to follow at all. He’s thinking about Dylan naked in bed again, quiet and resting. Lawson wants to wake him up gently instead of barging in and letting Jake jump on him. 

“Nah, I’m gonna play video games,” Jake says, thankfully. “When he’s up and everything, you guys should come to me, though. I need to start a new win streak.”

Laughing, Lawson says, “Yeah, we can do that.”

Dylan is an incredibly sore loser at Xbox, but he’s also the worst at resisting the challenge. Lawson likes watching him melt down. It’s funny. Then he sulks until Lawson or Jake pets his hair for several minutes. 

He’s facing away from the door when Lawson comes back. Lawson toes off his flip flops and sets the food on the table in the corner of the hotel room. “Dyl,” he says softly as he kneels on the bed, sliding under the covers and scooting in.

Dylan yawns as he turns over, looking at Lawson. He breathes in deeply. “Something smells good.” 

“We got lunch,” Lawson says. “I got you a burger, too.”

Dylan hums happily, low in his throat. “Thank you.”

He burrows closer and lets his eyes slide shut, pressing into Lawson’s touch when he reaches out to curve a hand over Dylan’s side. Fingers drag up, over Dylan’s arm, his shoulder, up until Lawson’s palm covers his cheek. They’re friends. This is friendship. Lawson repeats it in his mind for a full minute. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lawson asks. 

It’s only been two weeks since he first fucked Dylan, but maybe it’s two weeks of something else, too. He’s not sure. Dylan might be into guys. Lawson might be, too. 

The question gets Dylan’s eyes open again. He seems surprised and says, “Uh,” just watching Lawson for a moment. Having a hand caress Dylan’s face feels suddenly risky. “Yeah, okay.”

It’s silent in the room except for the touching of their mouths. Lawson can hear birds outside, one or two, and he wonders if that’ll stick with him every time he thinks about his first kiss with Dylan: It smelled like hot fast food in the room, Dylan was naked — there were birds chirping. 

Dylan opens his mouth easily when Lawson dares slide the tip of his tongue over Dylan’s lips. He makes a small heartfelt sound and pulls Lawson in, lifting his leg to hook around Lawson’s hip.

He’s known Dylan for a while, but the way he takes up space in Lawson’s mind feels totally different from two years earlier, or even a year ago after all the draft time they spent in the same place. It’s like night and day somehow. 

Lawson pauses to breathe. Dylan’s own breath puffs over Lawson’s damp mouth, and Lawson wants to know if Dylan has ever thought about having a boyfriend. 

“How was that?” Dylan asks, like he isn’t the one in control here. Lawson feels like he’s stumbling everywhere, even just lying still. 

Nodding, he says, “Nice.”

“Yeah,” Dylan says and noses Lawson’s chin. “You can do it again.”

Lawson wants to. He presses Dylan’s shoulder as he does, rolling him on his back and spreading Dylan’s thighs. Dylan pushes at the waist of Lawson’s swim shorts, getting them down over his ass. Lawson’s only half-hard, but it’s enough to give Dylan what he wants, pressing inside and keeping him full while they kiss. 

He hopes the food holds up while they’re busy. It could be a while.


End file.
